List of Dumb Show Season Two Episodes
All Dumb Show Season Two episodes. Episodes It's a Small World Haunty Halloweeny; The Nyanguins of Madagasgar It's a Small World Haunty Halloweeny: Disney opens up a new overlay for their popular innocent ride, but something's not right here with one of the dolls... The Nyanguins of Madagascar: Four commando nyan cats are sworn to protect the inhabitants of the zoo they live in, but their love for nyaning may expose their true nature to the zookeepers. Parodies of It's A Small World, The Legend of Sleepy Hallow, Penguins of Madagasgar, and Nyan Cat. Fish Shooked; The Lyin' King Fish Shooked: An underwater dancing school for fish is is peril as they are bought by a fish torturer. They must communicate to the humans the only way they can, by dancing. The Lyin' King: The King of a pride of lions lies to his son, telling him that he will be the best king ever, but when his son has a vision that his kingdom will be a disastrous commotion, his son makes him be his servent to must make it up, or else the dad will lose his kingdom. Parodies Fish Hooks, Shake it Up (you can never parody it too many times), and the Lion King. Minnieus and Ferb; Star Fox and Wolf in "Frockling Friendships" Minnieus and Ferb: Minnie Mouse find a portal mirrror and goes through it, appearing in Phineas and Ferb's world, where Phineas has made a mysterious disappearance. Minnie and Ferb confront the Supercomputer US who is holding Phineas captive. Minnie and Ferb must defeat US save Phineas. Star Fox and Wolf in "Frolicking Friendships": When Fox and Wolf become friends, this causes the universe to get really insane and wacko. With the help of Fred, will the universe be normal with Fox and Wolf still be friends? Parodies of Minnie Mouse, Phineas and Ferb, Star Fox and Fred. Megan Fox and the Hound; Micktorious House Clubhouse Megan Fox and the Hound: Megan Fox falls in love with a dog who she believes was a boy transformed into a dog, but she kisses him and finds out... he's not. Micktorious House Clubhouse: Mickey Mouse helps the Victorious characters get ready for a concert. Parodies of Megan Fox, Fox and the Hound, Frog Princess, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Victorious. Extreme Makeover: Mansion Edition; Hagrid's Pet Store Extreme Makeover: Mansion Edition: The Extreme Makeover team redesign the Haunted Mansion at Disney World. Hagrid's Pet Store: Hagrid from Harry Potter buys a Pet Store full of dangerous magical creatures. Parodies of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney World, and Harry Potter. Brave Story; The Missing Triforce Brave Story: Princess Merida gets help from Quote from Cave Story to stop a witch (who resembles Marry Poppins), and help a their kingdom's king queen, and lord (who resembles Hagrid). The Missing Triforce: Even though the Triforce is made up of three triangles, there's a triangle-shaped void in the middle. When Phineas enters the Zelda universe (since everyone in his universe makes fun of him), he learns his triangle head is much more special than it seems. Parodies of Brave, Cave Story, Phineas and Ferb, and the Legend of Zelda. There is also a running gag of people who have the same actors as another famous character that they play resemble that other person. Family Fued: Harry Potter VS. Twilight; Jeapordy: Phineas and Ferb VS. Spongebob (Game Show Episode) Family Fued: Harry Potter VS. Twilight: Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione go in a Family Fued game against Edward, Bella, and Jacob. Jeaprody: Phineas and Ferb VS. Spongebob: Phineas goes against Spongebob on Jeapordy, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Plankton steal their places in the game. Parodies of Family Fued, Harry Potter, Twilight, Jeapordy, Spongebob, and Phineas and Ferb. Mega Mario; Mario Fart (Mario Episode) Mega Mario: Mario finds a mysterious cannon arm,then a Mad Scientist by the name of Dr. Wily is after Mario,by sending 8 boss robots after him.Now Mario has to blast and power-up his way to Wily's castle.Can he dfeat Dr. Wily? (Parodys Mario and Mega Man) Mario Fart: Mario enters a racing competition with Mario characters and Speed Racer, but he can't stop farting! He learns to use this to his advantage, but must avoid being caught and disqualified. Parodies of Mario, Mega Man, Mario Kart, and Speed Racer. Mario Party 2012; Jak and Dexter's Lab Mario Party 2012: The world is filled with a LOT of Mario Party games on December 21, 2012. Jak and Dexter's Lab: Jak is accidentaly teleported to Mandark's lab, beleving to be and otherworldly God of War, but in the end, Jak teams up with dexter to stop Mandark's evil plan of world domination. (Parodies of War on terror, Mario, Jak and Dexter, Dexter's lab, God of War (little bit) and Rayman (one seen) Parodies of Mario, 2012, Jak and Dexter, Dexter's lab, God of War (little bit) and Rayman (once seen). Thor Weddings; Guacamole and Isles Thor Weddings: Thor stars in the reality show "Four Weddings" for his wedding with Jane Foster. Guacamole and Isles: Guacamole and Cucumber help Risolli and Isles solve a murder crime. Parodies of Thor, Four Weddings, Percy Jackson (briefly in Thor Weddings), Rissoli and Isles, and VeggieTales. 1001 Ways to Dalmation; Sgt. Frogger 1001 Ways to Dalmation: A scientist explains 1001 possible ways to turn into a dalmation. Sgt Frogger: Sgt Frogger uses a device to hack all anime people into arcade games making the arcade a huge commotion. Parodies of 1000 Ways to Die, 101 Dalmations, Sgt Frog, Frogger, and Many Classic Arcade Games. Rookie Blue's Clues; Rise of Curious George Rookie Blue's Clues: Blue's Clues and Steve try solving a murder mystery. Blues finds a new way to solve mysteries that mixes the traditional little-kid style from his show and the prime investigation from most detective shows. Rise of Curious George: Once the Man with the Yellow Hat abandons Curious George, he rebels against mankind and gets the help of his animal friends to destroy the world. Parodies of Rookie Blue, Blue's Clues, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and Curious George. Denture Time; H.U.F.F. and P.U.F.F. Puppy Denture Time: Finn and Jake become dentists and are forced to fight to give a kid a root canal. H.U.F.F. and P.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley and Kitty get a mission to save the three little pigs from the Big Bad Wolf. Parodies of Adventure Time, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and the Three Little Pigs. The Vampire Diaries of a Wimpy Kid; Johnny Testimony The Vampire Diarlies of a Wimpy Kid: Greg Heffley's town is under attack by vampires so they fight them. Johnny Testimony: Johnny Test makes friends with Dr. Dolarge who thinks he can talk to animals but can't, so to keep him happy, he lets his dog talk to him saying that he is a "non-talking dog". But when his sisters give him a potion that makes him tell only the truth, he has to avoid Dr. Dolarge so he doesn't tell him the truth. Parodies of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Vampire Diaries, Johnny Test, and Dr. Dolittle. Happy Fleet; Mary Poppin's Penguins (Penguin Episode) Happy Fleet: In a clan of penguins, most penguins like to dance, but one likes to lead giant air fleets of plane bombers for war. Will he be able to teach his clan to like it and do it before the enemy attacks them? Mary Poppin's Penguins: Mary Poppin is hired to help raise penguin kids, but only causes lots of mischeif with them. Parodies of Happy Feet, Mary Poppins, and Mr. Popper's Penguins. Tails' Chaotix; Fadden 2012 Fadden 2017: (midquel of 2017: The End) Obese versons of football players play to live when the man from 2017 The End tries to kill the people in the stadium beforehand by laying several mines. Tail's Chaotix: Tails gets team Choatix to look for chaos emeralds, but when they fail, he reveals to be a chaos emerald hoarder who wants more, so he uses his evil power on them and turns evil. Parodies of Football, 2012, and Sonic. Micheal Jackson and the Classic Rock Thief; VS Micheal Jackson and the Classic Rock Thief: Micheal Jackson finds out that he is a classic rock god, but when they find out that Justin Bieber stole his way up to there, it is up to Micheal Jackson, the Beatles, and many classic rock icons to get him out. VS: A big competition is held to see who is the best fighter. Some of the fights are Sonic vs. ET, Mickey Mouse vs Hannah Montanna, and more. Parodies of Micheal Jackson, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, the Beatles, Classic Rockers, Justin Bieber, Sonic, ET, Mickey Mouse, Hannah Montanna, etc. James Cameron's Avatar: The Last Airbender; Ultimo Man James Cameron's Avatar: The Last Airbender: Aang the Last Airbender goes to a planet to investigate the aliens and learn their way, but when he gets trapped in his other body without his airbending powers, he goes mad. Ultimo Man: A very dorky villain determines that he can be a hero, but his arch nemesis, Wash-It Walter, is not that happy about this. Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede cameos. Parodies of James Cameron's Avatar, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Megamind and Wreck-It Ralph. Benjamin Franklinstien; Pooper 8 Benjamin Franklinstien: Benjamin Franklin gets tired of having to do all of the work on his own, so he attempts to build a monster. But in an accident, his mind combines with the monsters and becomes a scary huge monster. Pooper 8: A group of kids see that after a train crash, there town's plumbing starts to disappear, so they try to solve the mysterious problem when their math teacher reveals to be evil. Parodies of Benjamin Franklin, Frankenstien, and Super 8. George Washington Saves The World; Antception George Washington Saves The World: A group of presidents from the future go back to the future and stop aliens from destroying the entire universe. Antception: Dom tries to enter the mind of an enemy when the person is sleeping, but the person is dreaming about ANT Farm and when he thnks Dom is a villain, he orders the ANTs to attack. The attack gives Dom a lifelong fear of ANTs, which makes it worse when he gets out of the dream and runs into China, Olive, and Fletcher. Parodies George Washington documentaries, Alien movies, ANT Farm, and Inception. Crazy Tax; Miss Captain America Crazy Tax: A man thinks that he should tax people for cabs so people can get togethor, so he goes in a cab and forces the customers to pay the tax. One person escapes and escapes to another taxi, which turns out to be the Cash Cab. They escape but fall into the Mario Kart track and need help to get rid of the taxer. Miss Captain America: Captain America gets a mission to go undercover into a beauty pageant where there is a rumoured scandal, and he figures it out. But being part of the Beauty Pageant makes him grow to like the topic, so he ends up wanting to be the title of Miss America at the same time as rescuing the pageant. Parodies of Crazy Taxi, Cash Cab, Mario Kart, Captain America, and Miss Congenieality. Dumb Show Presents a Blue Toon: Crazy Coasters In the style of old school cartoons, Dumb Show presents its first fully orchestrated and traditionally animated episode where a kid is forced to go on a new redesigned and very dangerous version of California Screamin' by his friends. With the help of a babysitting rabbit, will he conquer his fear of roller coasters or will he throw up on this show's creator? Parodies of Roger Rabbit in Roller Coaster Rabbit, SpongeBob episode Roller Cowards, California Adventure, and California Screamin'. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:The Dumb Show Category:Episodes